Bubble Boy
"Bubble Boy" is a season 5 episode. It aired on January 9th, 2004. Synopsis Bubbles goes undercover as Boomer to track down Brick and Butch. Plot The Rowdyruff Boys are causing havoc for a man at a soda machine when Brick sends Boomer to steal some candy. Boomer finds a boy and hurts him to steal the candy he is looking for, but he gets caught by The Powerpuff Girls who beat him up and take him to Professor Utonium's laboratory where he is trapped in a containment ray. The Powerpuff Girls realize that Brick and Butch will suspect something when Boomer doesn't show up, so they disguise Bubbles as Boomer and send her to go with The Rowdyruff Boys. First off, they went to Fuzzy's shack with the property-concerned pink furry villain bound by the two. Brick and Butch then ask for the candy and Boomer/Bubbles replied that she ate it and called her "brothers" jerks and the two boys laugh. Bubbles has a rough time with The Rowdyruff Boys when Brick punches her in the eye and when the other boys tease her for her rubbish graffiti. Next up, Brick challenges Butch and Bubbles who can spit the plane down. Butch goes first. But unfortunately, he missed since he spat the satellite mirror from outer space. When Brick takes his turn, he misses as well and hits the (backup) satellite mirror again. When Bubbles takes her turn, her spit flies across Townsville and even hits Butch and the park. Brick said that although she did not hit the plane, she spat better since she destroyed the park and even hit Butch. The Rowdyruff leader compliments Bubbles/Boomer for being the "Super Spitter" and even tells that she's "Acting kinda weird all day, but cool now". At some moments, it seems that Bubbles is going to give herself away and when Brick punches her again after making her eat a cockroach, the radio transmitter being used by The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor breaks. They then see who appears to be Boomer (actually Bubbles) and the other Rowdyruff Boys coming up to the door and they enter the laboratory as The Powerpuff Girls and the Professor hide. Brick and Butch then see the real Boomer trapped in the containment bubble with only his underwear on. As they turn around to see Bubbles, she turns on the ray, trapping all three Rowdyruff Boys. It seems that they are caught well and good, but when Bubbles spits as the girls made her, it flies across the laboratory and blows up the ray, allowing the boys to escape. The girls let them go, until next time. Bubbles apologizes to the Professor who apologizes to her for making her eat a cockroach, but Bubbles states that it tasted like chicken. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch Minor Roles *Professor Utonium *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes *Brick: And "dum-buh"? Geez, Boomer, if you're gonna do graffiti, at least spell the words right. Sheesh! Talk about "dum-buh". *Butch: Yeah, what a "dum-bee!" Trivia *This is the fourth time the Rowdyruff Boys appear, but their group name isn't mentioned, the first being The City of Clipsville. *This is also the second episode where the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls do not fight not counting the girls punching Boomer, the first being The City of Clipsville. *It is unknown how Bubbles knew where Brick and Butch would be: **It is probably because she suspected that Fuzzy's shack is the most hidden place around Townsville (Forest). *Blossom and Buttercup should have known that it wasn't Boomer in front of the house, they just had to look behind them to see, since they saw Bubbles wearing Boomer's clothes. *The graffiti written in the episode was: **"I hate PPG's"-Butch **"Brick wuz (sic) her(e)"-Brick **"Flowers are pretty...DUMB"-Bubbles/Boomer *Neither Brick or Butch seemed to notice that Bubbles said "I can't" in her regular voice when refusing to eat the cockroach. *Bubbles having no prior knowledge of using mucus as a weapon is inaccurate, as she and the other girls had and knew the ability in Nuthin' Special. *When Bubbles is talking like Boomer, she sounds similar to Timmy Turner from the Fairly OddParents, another character voiced by Tara Strong. Goofs *When The Rowdyruff boys broke through the ceiling and left you could see The Powerpuff Girls from behind looking at them. When they were, Buttercup was seen wearing Butch's shirt. *Buttercup is shown to be wearing black pants in one scene. *When Brick hits Boomer with a soda can, the can's crushed and it isn’t at Boomer’s feet. *Boomer states the candy he is holding is a jawbreaker then promptly chews it, even though jawbreakers are very tough candy. This could however, be seen as a visual gag. Production Notes *Although "Lying Around the House" and this episode aired on January 9, 2004, they both were made and copyrighted in 2003. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on the Rowdyruff Boys Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:2004 Episodes